cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tkangaru
Hi thank you for your edits we dont get many edits here lately. You can create your userpage if you wish but if you don't want it to be created ask me to stop the page from being created.(Saffy Nurbs 18:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC)) Hi thanks again for your edits we really needed it.(Saffy Nurbs 08:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC)) Hi thanks for your fantastic edits we should keep you around here very often due to you play c&c3 and ra3 and memorized everything. We should keep you around here because you rule.(Saffy Nurbs 03:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) Hey thanks for the cleanup on some of the pages. This community does not have a big number of users here.(Saffy Nurbs 04:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) Lol thanks. Here are two pages you can help on with. RA2:France and RA2:Germany. You can also go to the stub category for pages that need your help.(Saffy Nurbs 05:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) Hey thanks for all that nice cleanup but to let you know there are still alot of RA pages and other pages to go like RA2:Futuretech.(Saffy Nurbs 07:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) You can also try typing Category:RA2:Weapons and the Category:RA2:Tactics to see a list of pages that are in need of cleanup.(Saffy Nurbs 07:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) You can also keep an eye on the Category:Special Ability page to see the units special abilities on the CNC Universe or Bribery and the Man Cannon.(Saffy Nurbs 18:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) Hey thanks for your edits recently but there is Shinzo Nagama (RA Universe) and Naomi Shirada and finally RA2:Garrisoning.(Saffy Nurbs 04:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC)) Wow thanks for the update especially on Futuretech (RA Universe).(Saffy Nurbs 01:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) You could try rewritting SHRINK Beam, Artillery (RA Universe), Blackhole Armor and the other Stub pages.(Saffy Nurbs 05:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) We dont get many users here and this wiki is like a ghost town as in less users edited here more often.(Saffy Nurbs 22:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC)) Please keep an eye on the Categories Special Ability and Companies Categories for me because those companies are real.(Saffy Nurbs 20:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC)) Cleanup If you have CNC3 Tiberium Wars try to fix Battle of Alexandria which is a Tiberium Wars mission in the GDI Campaign.(Saffy Nurbs 06:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) Please stop that (RA Universe) thing! It is not necessary while those articles does not exist in two universes. Sysops are discussing about it. Red romanov 13:02, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It would be nice if you work on the Amsterdam, Nanodeflectors and Transformation pages. Transformation is when a certain unit turns from Mecha Tengu to Jet Tengu and that page is made for those units that transforms.(Saffy Nurbs 20:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) We could use more of your edits sir.(Saffy Nurbs 04:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC)) Where are you when I have cries for help on cleaning up this wiki and expanding the pages?(Saffy Nurbs 08:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC)) I dont know the answer to those questions maybe ask User:MikaelGrizzly and ask about becoming a sysop here to help us out better?(Saffy Nurbs 03:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC)) How about request to becoming a Sysop to help out more? I am not a Bureaucrat so only Mikael or User:Uberfuzzy can put you as one.(Saffy Nurbs 21:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC)) You could ask User:Angela, User:CatherineMunro or User:KyleH to become admin here? Mikael will ignore whatever he sees on his talkpage.(Saffy Nurbs 01:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC)) More edits please Please this entire wiki needs your help so please recruit more users here and please do at least to many edits. This entire wiki has lots of stub pages you could help with.(Saffy Nurbs 18:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC)) We got a new Quotes Template to replace old ones with the new ones. Also we need more edits from you.(Saffy Nurbs 18:41, 11 March 2009 (UTC)) our new Quotes template We now have a quotes template and you can replace the old one with our new Template:Quote/doc template. Just read the instructions on the page to know how to use.(Saffy Nurbs 00:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) You could help replace the old quotes like this one: "Next time I drive Tank Okay?" :Conscript with new ones like this: Try replacing the quotes on many pages because we got a new Template:Quote.(Saffy Nurbs 02:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC)) WHERE ARE YOU?!! WE NEED YOUR HELP SO BADLY IN THE Category:Stubs Category.(Saffy Nurbs 06:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC)) Thanks for coming back again we needed your help so bad that we also have a new Quotes Template.(Saffy Nurbs 04:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC)) We could use your help on the Walkers (RA Universe) page.(Saffy Nurbs 06:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC)) Help Just to let you know I don't have Red Alert 3 Uprising because I can't find it at best buy nor at Target. Also the Armor Facility needs your help.(Saffy Nurbs 01:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) Hey where are you? We need your help here so badly there are alot of stub pages here. Just go to EA Games to see what I mean.(Saffy Nurbs 18:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) WHERE ARE YOU? THIS WIKI PROJECT IS STARTING TO GET LESS EDITORS HERE AND THIS WEBSITE NEEDS YOUR HELP!(Saffy Nurbs 21:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC)) This website could use some more of your help please. Armor Facility could use some of your help here sir.(Saffy Nurbs 03:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) Also Boot Camp could use some more of your edits please. Where are you? We need your help so badly that this wiki is starting to have less users again.(Saffy Nurbs 19:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) How about edit the Structure pages?(Saffy Nurbs 08:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC)) Come on Tkangaru you could do more edits than that.(Saffy Nurbs 23:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC)) Hi thank you for your help at the Liquid Tiberium Bomb page. We waited a long time for you to make modifications to that page.(Saffy Nurbs 15:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC)) Generals Mods I guess putting all Shockwave and Rise of the Reds articles into a Mods category works, please just try to make sure that all of their respective articles are put into the new section and do not remain in the real Generals categories. I'm not an adim so I can't do this myself. Helix Armada 16:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) HI Hey, up for a red alert 3 match with the mod Shock Terapy? CKeen Oh :( Any other game? Red alert 2? CKeen Response to USSR edit How did you acquire the years for the events such as "1987 (under Allied occupation)" and the fact that the Uprising was during 1987? --Victor-195 05:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) CNC Fanon wiki We now have a CNC Fanon wiki located here. In case you want to add fanon go to the new CNC Fanon wiki because that wiki needs your help.(Kit Cosmos 19:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) C&C 4 Coming soon template Hello, I recently noticed the template at the top of ome pages saying that Tiberium Twilight is coming out 2009? This in incorrect as it is coming out 2010, please correct this. Hey there Nice to see you drop by. How's it hanging? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC)